


Im sorry i have to do this :')

by Emeraldpixel62



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Confession, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldpixel62/pseuds/Emeraldpixel62
Summary: Thomas is henry right hand man, one day he was working at henry office when suddenly henry came to his officer
Relationships: Henry stickmin/Thomas chestershire, Thomas Chestershire/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 11





	Im sorry i have to do this :')

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry i have to do this  
> Blame stickmintwt

Thomas was at henry office helping henry with his paperwork, the boy was promoted to be Henry right hand man. He smiled softly how he was lucky to be working with someone who have the greatest leadership than any leaders they have, he look at his clipboard and look how much work he have to do. All the works have been checkmarked and he only need to do henry paperwork, the boss was planing to steal more money from a bank. Thomas shrugged and continued to do his paperworks

Hours past and he was done with his work, he sighed and put his head to the table trying to get some rest after that he have to go to his room. The door open revealing henry coming inside the office "hello thomas!" He waved at the two monocle boy "oh sir! Hello there welcome back" He replied with a smile, thomas stand up and sat down in a sofa while henry sat down in his chair "have you done with those paperworks yet?" Henry asked and look at his right hand man who was currently taking a break "yes sir im done with it" Henry smiled with glee "good" 

"Say..um..thomas have you ever had your first kiss?" Henry asked with a blush on his face, thomas then choked on his tea "cough..! Um uh i haven't..? Why you ask?" "I..i don't know- i just wanna know" Thomas looked at henry "oh ok then.." And continue sipping his tea, henry was red then looked at thomas again "hey thomas come here" He said to thomas, thomas was confused then walk to henry "what is it boss?" He asked, henry suddenly grab thomas and immediately kisses him. Thomas was surprised and then kissed back, both didn't let go until the other one needs to breath "ah..ah.." Thomas huffed trying to get some breath he cover his face im embarrassment, henry giggled and looked at thomas "i can't believe i have a right hand man who is so adorable" He flirted and made thomas even more embarrassed,henry kissed thomas ears making thomas moaned and cover his mouth "cute" Henry said as he continued to kiss his ears making the other moan

Henry took off thomas clothes while he was distracted and he began to bit his neck making a hickey "w-wait boss we shouldn't be doing this.." Thomas said to Henry "hm..maybe not.." He continued making hickeys on thomas next while thomas was moaning, he sat down on the table and continued to moan out loud. Henry began to unbuckle thomas belt and slip his hands inside thomas pants and began to stroking thomas cock, thomas moaned more as henry kissed his ears again "do you wanna do it?" Henry asked and look at thomas, he nodded "p-please sir.." Henry blushed and took off his shirt then unbuckle his pants revealing his large cock. Thomas blushed and asked "w-what about..?" "Oh lube? Yeah i have it" He grabs the lube then put it on his hands, thomas position himself to the sofa "ready?" Thomas nodded as he felt 3 fingers slip inside his hole, Thomas cover his mouth and try not to make any noise. Henry looked at thomas and smiled "you can be loud no one is near" "B-but what if..?" "Its fine" Thomas nodded and began to moan loudly, after like minutes or so henry slip out three of his finger and position himself "ah..i think i can't hold back anymore.." He then slam in his cock inside thomas, thomas was surprised and moaned out loud again "ah..ah.." Thomas moaned, henry kissed thomas ears again "im going to cum soon.." Henry said "ah..yes sir please cum inside me im begging.." Thomas whined as henry smiled then cummed inside thomas, Thomas let a beautiful cry after he cummed with henry

Thomas lay down the sofa and was panting, henry cover thomas with his coat "i..i love you boss.." He said and look at henry "love you too thomas" He kissed thomas and smiled when thomas fell asleep


End file.
